hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Alex007X/The Daily Hitman - License
Hello 47, this Diana from the Agency * Update 11:07, February 13, 2012 (UTC): added Wiki Revamp and a new Hitman game news Hello agents! Alex007X here! We're back for another news blog post to highlight recent news on the wiki. Read on! Community Updates Achievement Unlocked * Lucky Edit (6000th) badge has been earned by Kaloneous on February 2, making him the first one to achieve 2 Lucky Edit badges. Though, sometime after that, on February 10, he achieved the Lucky Edit (7000th), making him the first one to achieve 3 Lucky Edit badges (plus, the first one to achieve 2 Lucky Edit badges in a month). Whew, three "first one" in a list. Looks like Kal is quite lucky this month :). * Devoted badge has been earned by Kaloneous on February 2, making him the second contributor that achieved it. Okay, not only he is lucky but also devoted. Haha, congrats Kal! * Addicted badge has been earned by Sector 36 on February 2, making him the first one to achieve it. Congrats for editing this wiki for a straight 100 days, Sector 36! Licensing Problem Just recently, our contents on Hitman Wiki have been copied by some sites. However, it is not the act of copying that disturbs us, it is the lack of attribution to the wiki. Remember, every edit done on wiki is licensed under CC-BY-SA, which means we would not ask you pay anything, the only thing we need is attribution to us. You can see a detailed explaination in the Community Central page. So, when you copied contents on the Hitman Wiki, we recommend you to put up a attribution notice like the one below. It is based on an example set at the Community Central. This article uses material from the "{Insert page title here}" article on the Hitman Wiki at Wikia and is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License. Just in case you wonder why you should do that, it is because we have dedicated much of our time to create contents and make the wiki wonderful. Copying it without attributing to us would sadden us, really. In fact, if you copied and attributed us, it would encourage us to do better. Thanks for your attention and contribution to the community! Hitman Asylum Images License An incident started on February 8, in which 2 images, File:Pablo Ochoa.jpg and File:Lee Hong - Contracts.jpg were changed by Third-affliction. Sometime after that, another user, Inquisitio contacted Amnestyyy, our bureaucrat. Upon discussion, we were told that a great number of character and weapon images were used without permission, as the copyright belongs to Rafał Klimczak (a.k.a Third-affliction) from a Polish website dedicated to Hitman, the Hitman Asylum. A discussion set thereafter eventually called for a new template, Information, that can be used to display licenses, the author(s), source, and other important things of any media. Adding this template to images, videos, and other medias you upload is required to prevent another copyright incident. To set up the template, copy and paste the following code and fill each options with complete and correct info. You can see examples for here and here. Here is an example of the template in works Credits: * Kaloneous for creating the template * Amnestyyy for holding the discussion and creating a viable solution for both parties * Inquisitio for contacting Amnestyyy and telling us of the copyright problem. * Rafał Klimczak (a.k.a Third-affliction) and the Hitman Asylum for creating the images and giving us the permission to use them here. Our apologies for the inconvenience. Hitman Wiki featured in Barcode Society Good news came in a right moment, just a few days after the copyright incident. Our Hitman Wiki has been featured in Barcode Society, a Hitman official teaser site for the upcoming Hitman: Absolution. You can read the full article in Meet The Team - Tore Blystad and User blog:Alex007X/Hitman Wiki featured in Barcode Society! we posted yesterday. Cheers! Wiki Revamp For new editors here, we are proud to announce that the main page has been revamped to the current red and black theme. The change was done by Vatsa1708 on February 2. Along the theme change, some new sections were added as well, particularly "Featured Article" and "Helping Out". You can check out a blog written by Vatsa about the revamp, aptly named Main page revamp. If you are interested, you can also check the difference, before and after. Thanks Vatsa! To accompany the main page revamp, some cosmetics feature of MediaWiki has been enabled, such as the Oasis navigation bar on February 2 (ribbon like menu just beside the Wiki Wordmark) and category exhibition on February 7 (now category pages show images). Well, now the wiki is more beautiful than ever :) Hitman Updates Hitman: Absolution Hitman games are usually seen as stealth games. However, we see it as a game where the player chooses what to do. — Tore Blystad, game director of Hitman: Absolution A new article from The Barcode Society, the official Hitman site, has surfaced (credits to Kaloneous for the intel). It explains many new features that are going implemented in the game, which includes: * Traverse through vents: the article state that 47 can use ventilation shafts to move around the map completely hidden, while also allowing you to peek through grates to check on enemy locations. * Shadow is your friend: 47 can hide in darkness, and quickly slipping out to execute targets. Honestly, this is a feature I would like to see in action, so I can see whether it is similar to the one used in Splinter Cell. But, for that, we have to wait. * Enviromental Objects: now, the hitman can utilize objects around him to gain edge against his enemies, particularly distraction. Unlike in Hitman: Blood Money where you can toss your coin, this time he can toss a book or a hammer. Additionally, you can turn on a radio, making its noise audible to guards for them to check it. * Hiding Places: If in the previous game you can only use closet to hide, now it can be used to hide a body (or two if it is big enough). Plus, if guards are around, you can use the closet filled with a body to hide! Sounds creepy eh? New dumping places are also introduced, such as freezers, laundry shafts, and some level-specifics. During the tagging phase the player has full control with the game. During the execution phase there’s both the option of an automated cinematic experience, a player controlled cinematic experience or a swift gameplay minded in-game experience. So as with most aspects of Absolution the player is the one making the choices. — Tore Blystad, game director of Hitman: Absolution * Point Shooting: using his Instinct Meter to utilize, 47 can slow down time and aim and tag enemies to shoot, which can create cinematic shootings. This is probably a hallmark feature of Absolution, improving the odds during shootout situations against group encounters. Read the full article: Point Shooting Critics Review 2D-X Hitman: Absolution, without question, is one of my most anticipated games of the year. — Avion Foster-Jarvis, a 2D-X staff editor 2D-X, an independent video game blog, has released reviews of Absolution by three editors. Albeit reviewing the demo version (largely unfinished), they are still impressed by the work and said that they will play the finished version. You can read their excitements here. Thanks to Kaloneous for telling us. New Hitman Game! On Kotaku, there is a news that a Hitman game will be developed next year by Square Enix Montreal, the developers of Deus Ex: Human Revolution. Rest assured that it is not Hitman: Absolution that we are talking now, but another new Hitman game. But, they will be working on Absolution for some finishing touches to ensure that the new game will be consistent and follow the same quality to Absolution. Credits goes to Kaloneous for the intel. Category:Blog posts Category:News